This invention pertains to apparatus for transferring heat energy from one medium to another and more particularly to apparatus for providing the reversible heating/cooling of an interior space.
The present invention is a device by which one can extract low grade thermal energy and transfer that thermal energy to another medium. Traditionally, this is now being done with a single piston heat pump. The present invention can be reversed but without the complicating reversing valve as is standard with a heat pump.